coup de foudre a poudlard
by Shadow Jedusor
Summary: draco va faire la rencontre du fils de Tom Jedusor... il en tombera éperdument amoureux.


bonjour a tous et toutes, je vous présente donc le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction , n'hésitez pas a laisser vos rewiews ! et bonne lecture !

* * *

Pensées de Drago:

Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs de la célèbre école de Poudlard l'heure du couvre-feu était déjà passé mais en tant que préfet en chef je faisais mes rondes pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Et oui, moi Drago Malfoy, fier Serpentard, j'ai été nommé cette année préfet de ma maison. Ça avait ses avantages, j'avais ma propre chambre et ma propre salle de bains également. Ce qui m'enchantait beaucoup moins c'était que ce stupide Gryffi de Potter avait également été nommé comme préfet, la sang de bourbe avait fait une de ces têtes! C'était juste épique! Je la soupçonnais fortement de jalouser Potter pour mais également de n'être son amie que pour sa popularité. Dans les couloirs c'était le calme plat, pas un chat ne traînait ce qui d'un coté était tant mieux, ça voulait dire que j'allais pouvoir dormir. Enfin. Je descendais donc dans les cachots ou se trouvait mon dortoir respectif et rejoint ma chambre qui était relativement confortable. Devant le tableau je prononçais le mot de passe

«Sale Gryffondor!»

Ouais c'était mon mot de passe mais au moins il se devinait pas facilement a moins de me connaître sur le bout des doigts ce qui était hautement improbable, même mes meilleurs et fidèles amis ne me connaissaient pas a ce point. Sauf qu'ils semblaient persuadés du contraire, mais moi je savais pertinemment que non. Je rentrais dans ma chambre verte et argent et retirais gracieusement ma cape que je pliais soigneusement en maniaque que j'étais. Je me défais du reste de mes vêtements et me dirigeais sous la douche, l'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps d'albâtre et mes cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Je pensais à Potter en une grimace de dégoût. Le brun hantait mes pensées depuis plusieurs mois déjà, j'étais amoureux de lui, il a fallut que ce soit de mon pire ennemi. J'acceptais difficilement mon coté homosexuel, mais je n'acceptais clairement pas mon amour pour ce foutu Gryffondor aux yeux émeraudes. Merlin qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça?! Je ne vous offenserait plus promis mais sortez moi Potter de la tête! Mais apparemment même lui avait fini par me lâcher. Malheureusement pour lui, ça me rendait pas plus aimable et gentil envers lui, bien au contraire, ça me rendait exécrable, je lui en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs. Ce petit con en avait du courage, il était le seul a me tenir tête comme il le faisait, je devais reconnaître qu'il a un sacré culot d'oser répliquer et me renvoyer mes piques. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir refuser ma poignée de main a cause d'un Weasmoche. C'était ainsi et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Jamais par fierté je ne lui avouerais que je l'aime. A moins que ça ne soit que du désir? Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas au final car je dois avouer qu'il est fichtrement bien foutu Potty. Je me séchais donc rapidement grâce à un sort et me glisse sous mes draps. Je détestais dormir habillé à cause de la transpiration. Et c'était sur la pensée que demain je continuerai à embêter le Survivant que je m'endormais, sans me douter des changements qui m'attendaient.

Le lendemain:

Comme toujours je me réveillais à l'aube, avant tout le monde et prenais ma douche puis je me préparais, pour aller déjeuner puis aller en cours. Comme le Malfoy que j'étais, je passais trente minutes dans la salle de bains avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Le vieux citronné, directeur de Poudlard était déjà présent et semblait agité, il n'y avait pas cet étrange crépitement dont il avait le secret dans ses yeux. Cela m'avait rendu curieux. Mes deux meilleurs amis Blaise et Pansy arrivaient et se sont installés à leurs places habituelles. Je les saluais d'un hochement de tête, tout en veillant à conserver mon masque de froideur. Pour la première fois de ma vie je remarquais que Potter se tenait à l' écart de la belette et de miss-je-sais-tout, ce qui m'avait fait hausser un sourcil de manière typiquement Malfoyen. Alors comme ça le trio infernal s'était disputés ? Étrange. Ce qui l'était encore plus c'était que Dumbledore semblait agité et voulait nous annoncer à tous une nouvelle. Mais pour cela il semblait attendre que tous les élèves soient présents ce qui n'avait pas tardé. une fois que la salle était pleine a craquer d'élèves pour le déjeuner, il se levait en faisant teinter sa cuillère sur son verre et le silence fut instantané.

«Mes chers élèves, j'ai aujourd'hui l'immense honneur de vous annoncer que nous allons accueillir a Poudlard un nouveau; je vous prie donc, quelque soit sa maison de lui faire bon accueil et d'honorer l'école, ceci étant dit il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit et une bonne journée!»

Pourquoi diable le directeur semblait si agité? a cause du nouveau? Non ce n'était pas possible il devait y avoir autre chose. J'étais je l'avoue très curieux de connaître ce nouvel élève. Celui-ci ouvrit d'un geste la porte de la Grande Salle. Ce jeune homme était imposant de par sa taille et sa stature, il devait bien mesurer un mètre soixante quinze ce qui n'était pas rien. Ses larges épaules athlétiques laissaient deviner une musculature certainement impressionnante. Sa peau était basanée, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses et roses. Il avait un piercing sur la partie inférieure. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du caramel et il avait des mèches blondes peroxydées, c'était naturel, à son oreille gauche il avait trois anneaux et celui du lobe d'oreille avait une amulette égyptienne qui pendait. Le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux, ils étaient bleus verts cerclés de gris métallique, et a certains endroits il y avait un peu de bleu marine. Autant dire qu'on avait l'impression qu'il sortait tout droit d'un conte de fées. Personne n'était insensible à lui, ni a cette aura de puissance qui tourbillonnait et crépitait autour de lui. Il était balèze. Il ne pouvait qu'être à Serpentard le bel adolescent se dirigeait vers le directeur qui abordait une mine sombre et se place sous le choixpeau qui sans surprise l'envoya dans ma maison. Il n'y a que moi pour remarquer que sous ses airs froids et impassible se cachait un homme doux et plein d'amour? Je me rendit compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration et que je n'avais pas cessé de le regarder. J'ai eu un gros coup de foudre pour cet homme, même Harry n'existait plus a mes yeux (et tant mieux !)Je me suis rapidement ressaisit et mangeait le cœur battant et le nez dans mon assiette, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de ma table, et se mettait à l' écart de mon groupe. Il ne semblait pas enclin a faire ami-ami avec qui que ce soit et lui parler allait être plus difficile que prévu.


End file.
